


Perky

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Anonymous asked: Omega Bruce after giving birth for not long was training in the batcave. Clark comes to visit him and sees Bruce's perky nipples poking out through the thin layer of a tight tank top he's wearing. Not to mention, his breast milk is leaking and stained his tank top and it makes Clark sooo aroused. Thus, the alpha goes over and gives those tits a good squeeze <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/150823751356/omega-bruce-after-giving-birth-for-not-long-was

For someone who’s stubborn as a mule, Bruce followed Leslie’s instructions to the tee. And for a moment there, Clark thought Bruce wasn’t going to be serious about this baby, but oh was he serious the moment he heard the heartbeat filling Leslie’s clinic.

There was to be no heavy exercise until after two months, only walking, and of course, no duty. Dick’s doing a pretty good job of subbing and Clark knew that Bruce missed being out on the field, but he didn’t go down the cave for two months, which was amazing (though he has to open a laptop from time to time if ever Dick needs assistance).

Bruce already kept a strict diet because duty calls for it, but Clark didn’t know it could get any healthier. It was more of eating a lot more healthy food. He now eats everything from oatmeal, rice, to cereal, all kinds of vegetables, is always munching on some fruit, and has a big glass of low fat milk in the morning, and a lot of grilled fish and chicken breast. Clark doesn’t know why he enjoys watching Bruce eat, so he helps Alfred prepare the food, and is the one to bring the food up to Bruce to their bedroom when he’s taking care of the baby.

They had an adorable little boy they named Conner. He’s the cutest baby in the universe with kissable, chubby, pink cheeks, and the bluest blue eyes ever (Clark’s biased because he’s his kid). *

But now, Conner’s nine weeks old, in his grandma’s arms (Leslie stressed Bruce is _not_ cleared for travel so the Kents are in Gotham).

And now, Bruce is back in the cave, getting some moderate exercise to lose the weight he gained. Clark set down the tray of food, a tuna sandwich with a glass of pineapple juice, down on the table near the mats. Leslie mentioned that since Bruce would be forgetful about his food again when the baby arrived, Clark should keep an eye on his food, and that’s what he’s doing.

Bruce is only allowed light exercise at the moment, such as brisk walking and yoga, and today, he chose yoga. Clark leans on the table and watches Bruce stretch. Man, he was going to miss the softness that had pooled in Bruce’s belly and thighs. The thought of losing the curves made Clark frown, but the tight fit of the tank top Bruce was wearing made him want to touch Bruce all over.

He watches Bruce go into a pose with his feet spread apart, then bends but keeps his legs straight. Bruce does a lot more of those poses with this butt up in the air (Clark tries not to get hard), then does some more poses that include a lot of bends that demonstrate Bruce’s incredible flexibility.

More poses later, Clark notices the tighter hug of the tank top on Bruce’s chest. His perky, nipples poking out through them. They are starting to wet the shirt, too. It’s time for Bruce to use the pump, but he’s enjoying the yoga way too much to pay attention to anything else.

Clark’s getting a little hard, but Leslie said Bruce is still recovering and they’re not allowed to do it yet. Bruce is always pushing his body to the limit, so she just wants to make sure he’s completely healed before he tries anything with Clark.

He assumed that the last post was Bruce’s last, so he saunters over to him as soon as Bruce is in an upright position, and wraps his arms around Bruce’s waist.

Bruce frowns. “I’m not done yet,”

“But you need to eat,” said Clark, “It’s lunch time and about to be feeding time, and you know Conner sleeps better when he feeds from you,”

Bruce frowns even more. He has to think of the baby now. “Alright, alright,” he nods.

Clark brings his hands up to Bruce’s chest and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“Ow!” Bruce pushes Clark away. “Don’t press on them when they’re full–fucking hell, Clark!”

Clark grins and licks the milk off his fingers.

“And don’t do that!” Bruce walks away from him and toward the table to eat his lunch. “We’re not allowed to have sex and you’re going to make me wet,”

Clark’s going to make sure Conner’s still feeding off Bruce the moment gives them the go signal for penetrative sex. He wants those perky, milky nipples in his mouth, too.

**Author's Note:**

> * BABY CONNER HALF BAT HALF SUPER YAY GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD


End file.
